


note to self

by chensung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensung/pseuds/chensung
Summary: Mark doesn’t think twice before writing down that important essay due date or his next doctor appointment on the back of his hand.





	note to self

Donghyuck knows there is someone out there who he is destined to be with, simply decided by fate. He’s spent a majority of his life dragging pen ink across his arms in attempt to make contact with this mysterious person; the very day Donghyuck discovered whatever he wrote on his body showed up on his soulmate’s as well, he decided to take advantage of that and show them what a great soulmate they had.

Writing dumb pickup lines and jokes was the perfect first impression 10 year old Donghyuck came up with, because who wouldn’t want to have a (self-proclaimed) hilarious soulmate?

Donghyuck went 4 years before seeing something ever come up onto his skin, 4 years of absolute silence from his soulmate. The prickling feeling of a faint tracing on 14 year old Donghyuck’s wrist was something that blew his mind, filling him with unexplainable joy. However, that quickly deteriorated into confusion as he read what his soulmate wrote down, it wasn’t even a “hello” or a response to the chicken joke Donghyuck scribbled on his arm a few hours earlier.

_ Dentist. Sunday. 9:00 am _

Like any normal person, Donghyuck’s first reaction was  _ what kind of 14 year old wakes up that early on a Sunday? _

The next 2 years were spent with Donghyuck continuing to write what he called “loving words” to his unknown soulmate. His soulmate had never taken the time to reply with anything that isn’t a due date or an event they needed to attend.

“What if your soulmate doesn’t even want you.” Chenle had said at one point, voice monotone and probably spoken without thinking but that sentence had always stuck in Donghyuck’s mind.

Instead, Donghyuck tossed his eraser across the table at Chenle and replied casually, “Anyone would be blessed to have me as a soulmate, be quiet.”

  
  
  


Mark had seen his soulmate’s stupid puns and odd humour, of course he has, their handwriting was huge and they usually wrote in some atrocious bright pink pen with poorly drawn hearts all over. One time, Mark had to walk around with  _ cat whiskers  _ drawn on his cheeks and that was when he decided that he did not want to know who his soulmate was. The only thing he needed to know was that their soulmate was an absolute fool.

Anyone who acted like that would obviously clash with Mark in all the worst ways and he has done the research, the whole soulmate thing was a flawed system, not every pair clicked well despite efforts. Mark thought he was doing both of them a favour.

Near the end of class, the teacher announced (ambitiously, standing on a desk) that there was a test next Wednesday. Mark absentmindedly wrote down the information on the back of his hand, he would list it down on his calendar when he got home.

The bell rang and without a second thought, Mark gathered his things and went on with his day, going to his last class of the day.

  
  
  


_ Science test. Wednesday. _

Donghyuck stared unamused at the small handwriting, the penmanship he had basically memorized at this point. He’s never seen anything else other than tests, grocery lists, instrument lessons or dance classes show up on his forearm.

The history teacher was rambling about something having to do with governments or armies or something along those lines and Donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to actually pay attention. For once, Donghyuck found himself wondering about what things could come out of knowing his soulmate, found himself wanting to have an actual conversation with them, to know who they are as a person.

He grabbed a random pen out of his pencil case and wrote beneath the date:  _ Good luck :) _

It took awhile but there was finally a reply, diligently written with red ink:  _ That’s got to be the worst punchline you’ve ever come up with. _

 

Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this awkward word vomit that i wrote in like 30 mins and couldnt add any more to.... uwu


End file.
